Never Ending Nightmare
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Nearly year has passed since the HORRIBLE events of Halloween, and Zim still seems to hate the wretched Earth holiday. Dib thinks he's over reacting until Nightmare creatures escape from his big head! Now Nightmare Nny is loose and beginning his stabby murdering spree! Dib has vowed to stop him but once Halloween passes Zim will rain doom down upon the Earth again! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Continuing Nightmare

**Never Ending Nightmare**

 _By Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 1: Continuing Nightmare**

"Dib hurry up!"

"Coming Gaz!" Dib called to his scary sister from his room upstairs. He pulled on his black backpack, spotting his laptop he glanced warily at his bedroom door. He gritted his teeth as he made an immensely bold decision. He went to go check his **computer** over hurry up for his **immensely** terrifying sister!

 _Just real quick_ , Dib thought to himself, as accessed his computer. He knew what **doom** could rain down upon him, but lately Zim had been acting weird. Weirder than usual.

Ever since October had started he'd gotten gradually twitchier, muttering something to himself as his eyes would dart all over the class room. The strange behavior continued outside of school too. Dib had followed him home one day and saw the alien running home as fast as his legs could carry him. Dib hadn't seen him ever run that fast! He literally bowled over any one in his way! It was kind of amazing actually, how fast he was running and seeing people go flying into the air. Heh, it still made Dib chuckle. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, aside from the chuckle.

Dib blinked and shook his head, he'd gotten off track with the thoughts. Super focused now he accessed his computer, his pink tongue sticking out as he concentrated. The paranormal investigator needed to do this fast as possible. He shivered at the horrors that his purple haired sister would inflict on him if he took too long. Oh the horrors, he'd suffered them in the past and avoiding them was the always the _wisest_ decision.

But! He had to do this first!

Clicking away on the laptop he accessed a spy camera he'd placed in a bush across from Zim's odd light green house. What the spy camera was seeing popped onto the screen. Dib rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Nothing seemed off. Dib jumped when he heard his sister yell with the fury of a thousand hells,

" **Dib! Hurry up!** If I'm late because of you… **You will pay**!"

That was all the motivation Dib needed, he squealed in terror and ran downstairs not caring that he left his laptop on. Looking terrified he brushed his scythe-like hair, his teeth then rushed to the stairs. Sliding down the rail he had a temporary moment of happiness going "Weeeee!" all the way down.

Landing at the bottom he immediately looked terrified again, nervously chuckling to his sister, "Eheh, I'm ready to go."

Gaz eyed him for a moment before suddenly growling at him getting an "eep" of terror before she suddenly grunted and walked out of the door, "Whatever."

Dib let out a sigh of relief and followed after her, shutting the door behind them. Walking outside the sun was shining so warmly it may have well had a big freaking smile on its face. There were white fluffy clouds in the sky, but none dared interfere with the sun's happiness and stayed out of the way. The birds were chirping too. It was one great morning and it quickly affected Dib's previously wary mood, even as he was walking next to the scariest girl in the whole city and possibly the world.

He took a deep breath that was a little too deep causing him to go into a loud painful sounding coughing fit. Dib had taken a bit too much city air in his breath, and the unhealthy, stinky, more than likely chemical filled air had invaded his nostrils. That didn't dampen Dib's good mood though!

"Today feels like a great day! Doesn't it Gaz?" Dib said in a chipper manner as he smiled brightly to his sister.

"Shut up, you voice is annoying." Gaz muttered as she played her Game Slave two, the portable came system letting of beeps and screams as she killed vampire piggies.

Dib blink looking at her for a moment, but used to his sister's maxed out anti-social behavior he quickly dismissed it. Eventually the dirty, slightly worn out looking Skool came into view, Dib always wondered why the spelling was wrong. He shrugged it off, didn't matter anyway. Seeing the other skoolkids hurrying inside Dib could tell skool was about to start. Quickly he ran up to the steps waving his sister good-bye, if he was late again Mrs. Bitters would fail him!

"See yah Gaz!" He yelled back to his scary sister. Gaz only returned it with an irate growl as she walked to the front steps. Dib didn't worry because Mr. Elliot, Gaz's teacher, was scared of her like the rest of his class was, as was the rest of the Skool.

Weaving through the skool halls Dib made it to his class before the bell rang. Quickly he took his seat, was only one way from Zim's. They had gone up a skool grade and Dib had made sure to stay in Zim's class. It had taken hacking into the skool system but no biggie. For some reason though, they still had the scary, more than likely not human, teacher Mrs. Bitters. Despite the fact Mrs. Bitters hated Dib, she hated everyone though-except Zita (who was still in their class)-he still managed to pass her class with a high grade.

Dib didn't like still having Mrs. Bitters as a teacher but he had to keep an eye on Zim! For the good of mankind!

Leaning forward onto his desk Dib looked past Carl, a blond kid that had a red beanie over his eyes for whatever reason, to check if the nefarious alien was up to something. Dib furrowed his brows, glasses morphing to match this somehow, when he saw Zim was shaking behind his chair in a fetal position. Dib stared, he'd never seen Zim so scared before not even when it was raining. Well, there was the one time-a dark streak shot from the back of the class sending a chill down the boy's spine.

Brown eyes forward Dib watched as the black streak morphed into Mrs. Bitters-current holder of the title "Scariest Teacher Ever-Of all Time-Ever". He heard she had an award of it somewhere at her home, which was likely in the skool's deepest part of the basement. As a paranormal investigator Dib knew Mrs. Bitters wasn't human; however, there was no way he'd ever try and figure out what she was. He bet interdimensional space demon though.

Hunched over her desk Mrs. Bitters looked at her class with her ever present scowl, she didn't seem to notice Zim huddled behind his chair that or she didn't care. She likely didn't care, as caring wasn't in Mrs. Bitters's nature. "Alright class today's lesson will be on how teaching students is a futile process. As the vast majority of the student body's brain meat is nothing more than chewed up gum."

Dib ignored Mrs. Bitters's negative monotone rant and looked back to Zim. He wasn't huddled anymore and was instead glancing at everyone from behind the safety of his chair. Light purple pupils darting around like a crazy person, he was even muttering to himself like one. The whole situation was starting to feel really familiar. Almost… Déjà vu-ish.

When Zim seemed to stare at something Dib fallowed his eyes to a friendly looking Jack-o-lantern sitting outside the window. Huh, he could have sworn it was facing the other way before. He'd have to look into that later. Now Dib had a pretty good idea why Zim was acting like he'd lost his mind-more so than usual.

Once the bell for lunch rang Zim zipped out of the classroom. Dib was quick to follow in pursuit, backpack quickly slung over his shoulder. Once again Zim was running so fast he bowled everyone over-like a Mach eight Zim. Despite himself Dib chuckled quietly but continued pursuing the alien. Worrying about missing lunch being the last thing on his mind.

By the time they reached the small strange green home Dib was panting heavily, Zim seriously hadn't been able to run like this before. Dib took a moment to catch his breath, during which Zim rushed into his home. Dib heard a "Welcome home Son" from the robo parents before the alien slammed the door shut behind him. Breath gathered Dib hurried over to the home, the boy stalled when he saw the creepy lawn gnome sentries staring at him. With their big vacant laser shooting eyes.

Carefully Dib stepped onto the lawn, it was fifty-fifty chance whether they'd attacked. Sometimes they did sometimes they didn't, when they did it was because Gir turned it off for whatever reason and Zim hadn't turned it back on. Standing in the middle of the lawn Dib put his hands on his hips, "Phew, looks like I won't have to deal with them today."

And once he said that they gnomes let the lasers fly! Dib yelled dodging the laser blasts best he could, but there was several pained yells to be heard. Yelling at the top of his lungs Dib hurried into Zim's house, slamming the door shut.

Letting off a light haze of smoke Dib let out a sigh of relief before he heard the sound of a hammer hitting nails. Confused the paranormal investigator turned his head and saw his archenemy nailing wood boards across his windows. Dib sighed tiredly, after getting shot at by lasers he really wasn't in the mood for this, "Zim are you **really** doing this again?"

The Irken jumped, spinning around on his heels looking like a startled green cat. Whatever he had been expecting to show it was not Dib because he got a confused look on his nose lacking face, "Eh?" Zim blinked until the realization that his mortal enemy was standing in his home hit him like a brick to the face, "Dib! What are you doing in **my** -the amazing **ZIM-'s** home!?"

Zim jabbed a finger at him looking confused again, "And how did you get in here…?"

"Front door's unlocked." Dib answered normally jerking his thumb to the purple door.

"Oh," Zim answered before busting into full yelling again, " **What are you doing HERE!?"**

Dib sighed, he didn't know how Zim could yell so much without wearing out his voice box-if he had one-, "I was wondering why you've been weirder than usual Zim. If you keep this up they'll send you to the Crazy House for Boys."

"They shall do no such thing to Zim!" The invader declared with a wave of his hand, then he pointed a finger in the air for emphasis, "With my superior mind I'd merely break out!"

"You're probably right…" Dib admitted to himself before shaking his head, time to get to why he followed him, "Zim are you still hung up about what happened last Halloween?" He asked pointedly, brow raised in questioning.

Zim had been standing proudly, sure of his ability to escape a mere human prison when he heard the word "Halloween". The invader froze in fear before frantically going back to boarding up his windows, muttering gibberish to himself again. Dib wondered if that was Irken he was speaking, he couldn't be sure.

As much as he hated Zim, for you know trying to enslave the Earth and all but it was just plain sad-on the verge of pathetic-to see him like this. Face palming Dib sighed, "Zim that was over a year ago! Get over it!"

"Get over it!?" Zim repeated angrily turning back to Dib a snarl on his green face, " **You** left **Zim** for dead! Me! The all might **Zim**! Your future slave master! In that **HORRIBLE** place to **rot**! With those **HORRID** Halloweenies who wanted to eat Zim's delicious blood juices!"

Dib waved his hysterical ranting away, "Oh it wasn't that bad. You didn't even get hurt."

Zim glared daggers at him, a contact covered eye twitched, growling in hostility the Irken Invader suddenly lunged at Dib. The two immediately broke into fight. Words were flung at each other, so was the hammer which found itself lodged in the creepy green monkey picture, as they fought all around the room. Both of them suddenly stopped as Zim's insane evil, sort of, minion came into the room. The hind paws of his disguise squeaking cutely as he pranced in, carrying an outrageous amount of waffles on a sing purple plate. The pancakes dripped butter, syrup, chocolate sauces and the one on the very top had whipped cream and a cherry on top. Zim and Dib stared at the tower of waffles that teetered back and forth nearly reaching the ceiling. Both enemies wondered how he made it through the entrance between the kitchen and living room.

"I made WAFFLES!" Gir sang happily in a high pitched metallic tone, his fake, plush eyes went wide-somehow-when he spotted Dib, "It's the big headed boy! Mary! **HI Mary**!" The little robot greeted with a frantic wave of his hand, the tower of waffles shaking as he did sending drops of syrup, butter, and chocolate all over the living room-much to Zim's dismay.

"Gir stop that at once! You're making a mess of the base!" Zim ordered, the little robot looked at him blankly before giggling,

"He's got a big head! It's so _biiiig_!" Gir bubbled as he pointed at Dib, not seeming to have registered what his master had said to him.

"My head's **not** big!" Dib protested hand stiffly at his side.

Gir only responded with more idiotic giggling. Zim used to this rolled his eyes and looked back to Dib, "As large as your head is," Dib groaned, "that doesn't matter right now. You need to leave ZIM's base immediately! The closer this accursed holiday approaches the closer you are to turning into a candy starved zombie!"

Dib stared at Zim's declaration, it made little to no sense, "What are you…" Suddenly the Irken began to push him towards the door, "Hey quit it!" The boy yelled but was ignored by the alien.

"Computer! Open the front door!" Zim yelled, an annoyed "fine" was heard from the house before the front door swung open on its own. One strong push and Zim sent Dib tumbling through the entrance to the alien's base, "Be gone with you Dib-stink!"

Getting to his feet Dib dusted off his black jacket, "Fine," he grumbled before pausing and looking at the green skinned alien, "so no evil plan?"

"No." Zim answered simply, he cleared his throat before dramatically saying, "I shall ran **DOOM** down once **again** _after_ this **EVIL** holiday passes! Afterwards I can assure you that you that the countdown to your planet's **DOOM** will resume!" The Irken began laughing immediately after his speech was finished. His robot minion cut the evil laughter by roughly shoving a waffle into his mouth.

"I made your favorite! Peanut and soap waffles!" Gir cackled happily shoving another waffle into his master's mouth.

Dib got a muted look of horror on his face as Gir stuffed yet another waffle in Zim's mouth, muffle words of protest came from the Irken but were unheeded. Warily Dib smiled trying avoid becoming a target for the robot's waffle feeding, "Eh, yeah just checking. Well, I'll just go now. Bye." Quickly he ran across the lawn. His departure wasn't smooth though as one of the sentry gnomes shot a laser at him causing a quick, "Ow!" from the boy.

Rubbing his backside a smile came over Dib's face before he jumped happily in the air. He knew what Zim said about Halloween turning people into candy starved zombies wasn't true, at least in the manner Zim thought-but Dib wasn't about to tell him that.

"Until Halloween is over I won't have to deal with Zim. This is great!" Dib cheered to himself, then he got a suspicious looking on his face, "I'm talking to myself again…" the paranormal investigator grinned, "Who cares! I'm on vacation!" Overjoyed he practically skipped all the way back to his house.

* * *

Later in the horrible, horrible Nightmare realm, a loud tortured screams came from a small shack of a home. The windows were boarded shut, cracks covered the grey warped walls which seemed to be made of or covered in some strange substance. The lawn seemed to be covered in black ash, the soil seemed to have been recently dug up, and any plants in the ground were rotting away. Down in the basement of the shack a stick thin black skinned monster was torturing another, who was shackled into a strange device meant to keep him in the position his tormentor wanted.

"I was gone for a few fucking minutes and the morons couldn't handle a child and a little green Martian! A few minutes! I swear! Almost had freedom from this damn shit ball and they blew it! In minutes! **Freaking minutes**!" The nightmare known as Johnny C ranted as he drilled into the back of the strapped down monsters head. It looked like the trapped nightmare had four horns once but they had been long removed and now lying on the floor, end stumps covered in dark blood. The one he was torturing screamed hysterically as his brain meats were drilled into, and drooled when Johnny would pause to see the damage dealt.

"Can you fucking believe it?" Johnny yelled, clenching his four clawed, gloved hands tightly, big purple pupil-lacking eyes narrowed in sheer frustration.

"No I can't actually," The tormented monster, called simply Fred, commented, blood covering the back of his head, yellow oval eyes shifted towards him.

"I know right!?" Johnny yelled arms up in the air, the drill screw dripping blood.

"There was an alien?" Fred questioned raising a non-existent brow. He began shrieking once more as Johnny suddenly began drilling into his head again.

"What else would that green one be?" Johnny questioned, his own non-existent brow raised under his goggles, as to avoid icky blood that flew everywhere, while he drilled from getting in his eyes.

Once he stopped for a moment the Fred panted but then answered as if nothing happened, "That makes sense." The high pitch hysterical screaming started again, the drill breaking through his thick skull once again.

Johnny stopped mid-drill, sighing sadly, "I had been so looking forward to killing a whole cheer leading squad in one sitting. I'd brought so many killing utensils I could have killed off an entire circus, plus the crowd if I wanted too! Damn clowns, think they're funny…their **not**! They're not! **NOOOT**!"

Fred nodded in agreement, "They're freaky too." He sighed, blood streaking down the side of his skull but Fred didn't seem to notice, "I was looking forward to eating all the cheese wheels of that world making the mice cry…"

His tormentor blinked at him slowly, why would anyone want to do that? " _Okay_ ," Johnny said slowly. Then titled his head to the side, "Why did I drag you down here again?"

"I bumped into and didn't apologize." Fred answered honestly.

"Ah," Johnny rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the fellow nightmare, "You don't seem so bad though…"

"Thank you," Fred thanked before one of his yellow eyes began twitching erratically, "also I think you destroyed the part of my brain that made you me an asshole. Thank you for that!" He began drooling out a waterfall, a stupid grin on his face.

"No problem!" Johnny said cheerfully a jagged grin on his face. Hands on his knees while still holding the drill he continued, "You've been a great "guest", in fact you're my _favorite_ guest!" Fred let out a happy squeal as he wiggled his grotesque hands. "Due to our intense fun times you may call me Nny for short!" The more humanoid nightmare said with his gloved hand to his chest in a gesture of sincerity.

"Neat!" Fred said, tongue sticking out in a dopy manner.

"Seeing as this doesn't seem to be killing you…" Nny said, finger placed on his thumb as he looked at the fellow nightmare head. He'd been drilling holes into it for quite a while, Fred's head looked like Swiss cheese for crying out loud! Yet he was still functioning! Johnny tapped a long gloved finger on his chin thoughtfully, "I'll guess you can't die this way."

"Nope!" Fred admitted, still sounding oddly happy, "I-"

" **No**! **Don't tell me**!" Johnny screamed waving his free hand in protest, suddenly he calmed placing the drill close to his chest softly saying, "I'm a big boy serial killer. I can figure it out on my own." He looked to the drill pressing the power button, the drill let out a sad little whine, "The drill's battery seems to be dying anyway…"

Suddenly Johnny jumped to his feet, "I know I'll buy some more as I go buy a Cherry Doom Brain Freezy!" He looked to Fred, "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." The captive answered simply.

Johnny shrugged, "Eh, suit yourself." He spun around and clomped up the stairs, each of his skinny legs having two large steel-like claws. Taking off the goggles and pulling on a black backpack full of stabbing stuff he headed out in the twisted nightmare world he begrudgingly called home.

As much as he hated humans for his damned existence he didn't care much for his own kind either. They could be every bit of moronic assholes as humans could be, only difference is they were arguably uglier. That and he was stuck in this blasted realm with them. He hated having to put up with them, being stuck with them, breathing the same fumes they expelled out of their rank mouths. What Nny made hate them even more so was they had screwed up their chance to escape into the real world! In a few minutes no less!

"I knew I shouldn't have left the room…" Johnny grumbled to himself as he made his way to the twenty four seven quick mart. He knew the alien had taken one of Nightmare Membrane's robots but still he was sure the idiots just stood around whining they had gotten covered in goo. Goo that didn't even hurt! Nny growled to himself clutching his head in frustration, "Fucking morons! So busy stuffing their faces with- **SHIT**!" The maniac continued on his way muttering something about spaceships and cheese…

Inside the twenty four seven shop, which sign was wonderfully upside down for whatever reason, there was one of the denizens of the nightmare world managing the counter. The monster looked bored, webbed hands lightly tapping the warped dirty looking counter waiting for anyone to come inside. It wasn't near closing time despite being late, he needed someone to come in. Checking the clock the monster grumbled to himself sounding absolutely bored out of his skull, "Time to shut off the Brain Freezy machine…"

Just then another monster came into the store from the storage room and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted another creature coming towards the store through the yellowed, cracked shop windows. Seeing what the first was about to shut the machines down the second one overdramatically dived towards him. Seriously it was in super cool slow motion complete with the monster yelling "no". Unfortunately the second monster missed and unceremoniously fell in front of the first who looked bewildered.

"Don't turn them off!" The second yelled, one two clawed hand raised in the air.

The first narrowed its three large eyes, "Why?" he asked irately. The only answer the first nightmare creature got was the one on the floor pointing to the slanted entrance doors.

Just then Johnny came into the store, steel toes clicking on the sickly green, likely moldy tiles. His purple eyes widened excitedly when he saw the slushy machine, " **BRAIN FREEZY**!" He squealed as he rushed over like a hyperactive five year old.

Nny pulled on the black mangled lever as a jaw like dispenser puked out red cherry flavored ice down into the rather average looking Styrofoam cup. Grinning with jagged pointy teeth he jammed the plastic lid onto the cup, stuck a straw in and went up to the counter. The creepy three eyed cashier stared at him in a disturbed manner. The maniacal grin on his face was drown right freaky. Overly excited Johnny leaned forward on the counter, "I **_love_** cherry Brain Freezies!"

The nightmare manning the register stared at the maniac as he rung up the slushy and some batteries. Johnny handed him the money and the cashier gave him his change. The three eyed monster watched as the skinny nightmare put the batteries in the backpack, showing it was packed full of various tools of murder and pain. Johnny walked out of the twenty four seven store slurping on his Brain Freezy.

"What the hell, what the hell…" The cashier worker muttered confusedly, never before had he been so terrified and confused at the same time. Turning around he bumped into the other worker still on the floor. He stared down at him a moment before yelling, "What the hell!?"

The second nightmare got up to his feet and motioned to a wall of framed portraits, "There's a reason you're the twenty seventh worker to be hired this month." He flung one of his scaly arms around the thinner three eyed nightmare and pointed out the yellowed windows, " **He** was the reason you're the twenty seventh one hired this month Zeeks!"

"He killed them…?" Zeeks guessed cautiously…his coworker Jarbjarb had always been a bit overdramatic, claiming to have at one point wanting to be a Broadway star…or was it a cancan dancer? One or the other.

Jarbjarb pointed to the supply closet where all the cleaning stuff was kept, looking horrified. His arm was trembling. Zeeks looked at him warily before heading over the door and opening it. Eyes bulging from his head he screamed in horror, "The **Horror! The HORROR!** "

See? Horror.

Zeeks gagged before spewing out a fountain of puke behind the door. Jarbjarb walked over and shook his head sadly, "Poor girl, he blew her up by packing her full of Mentos then added diet sodas, now she's splattered all over supplies closet. Such a shame she was enjoying her dead end job here."

"I was wondering why it smelled like Mentos, diet soda and death in here…" Zeeks muttered as he wiped puke off his mouth. Jarbjarb nodded and handed him a mop from inside the closet, Zeeks merely looked at him and said, "I quit."

* * *

 **First off this was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Bit nervous I've written about characters like the IZ gang and though I've dealt with crazy...Johnny C is a whole new realm of crazy.**

 **I used Nightmare Nny because I've never seen anyone use him in a major role before and I thought it'd be a neat angle to work with.**

 **Also I've never written up humor like this before so I hope it worked. More IZ and JtHM characters will show up as the story progress so hang on the madness has only just begun!**

 **Please Follow/Favorite and Review! Let me know of my crazy humors you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape through the BIG HEAD

**Never Ending Nightmare**

 _By Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 2: Escape through the BIG HEAD!**

The streets during the night in the nightmare realm seemed empty, save for Johnny C but that was just on the surface of things. Hidden terrors lurked everywhere, why since there wasn't any hormonal teenagers or stupid adults to hunt was anyone's guess. Maybe it was just their nature to lurk? Lurking was pretty natural for monsters. Nightmare Nny would say it's because their moronic fools that couldn't defy their own nature, constantly making up excuses so as to avoid breaking the mold. From there he'd go on a rant making some good points before spiraling down into a rant of sheer insanity that would make sense to him but no one else.

Johnny continued on his way back to his rotting shack, blissfully sucking on his Brain Freezy, it was one of the few things he enjoyed in his seemingly never ending, horrid excuse for an existence. As such when he was denied said cherished Brain Freezy he'd either kill the one that denied him it or try to kill himself not wanting to suffer further cruelty, sometimes both (Oh the inhumanity!). His mouth twitched recalling the she monster he'd killed via Mentos and diet poop soda, she'd shut off the Freezy machine ten minute early! Ten! Right when he'd come in too! He _kindly_ asked for her to turn it on, aware it'd only take a short few minutes, but she told him to fuck off (how rude)!

Naturally, he returned her un-kindness by pinning her to a wall by stabbing knives through her hands and cramming Mentos down her throat. It was a spectacle to behold when she blew up once diet soda was added. Unfortunately his mouth had been open and he got some of her filthy blood in his mouth. Of course he ran outside and rubbed his tongue along the ground, which he them remember was just as filthy. So he ran screaming back to his home and downed what he had left of mouthwash, then everything was right as rain! Yay!

He may be a serial killer but he does not like body fluids of any kind in his mouth! Who knows what disgusting things his victims have been rolling in! Nny always cringed at the thought of licking blood off a dagger, that's what rags were for, for crying out loud that's disgusting! Why did killers in movies do that? They could contract a disease! As insane as he was, Johnny felt he was the only one with common sense some-most of the-nearly all of the time

Ignoring the lurking Nightmares Johnny C continued slurping down his Brain Freezy, mentally pondering how to kill Fred. Decapitation tended to work. _I haven't used my hacksaw in a while_ , Johnny thought to himself.

" **I HAVE DONE IT! MY LATEST INVENTION IS COMPLETE!** "

Johnny jumped, nearly losing his precious Brain Freezy in the process. Frantically he fumbled for the falling drink, catch it he froze, looking like a startled, starved cat…with horns. Nny darted his big purple eyes over to where the yell had come from. The Nightmare Membrane's house, of course. Only Nightmare Membrane could yell so loudly, Johnny wondered if his real counterpart was so obnoxious. He didn't doubt it. He was based on the real thing after all.

He heard and irate grumble follow his yell, likely Nightmare Gaz, "Keep it down…"

Nny arched a brow, wondering how he could hear that, he spotted the window to the basement was open. How convenient. Johnny C tapped his chin thoughtfully, something about this had him curious. It was wrong to eavesdrop, then again was it eavesdropping if the one you were listening to yelled nearly everything they said? Nny scratched his shaved head, grumbling, "I hate dilemmas like this…"

Thankfully for the plot Nightmare Membrane continued to yell.

" **My dimensional scope is COMPLETE**!"

Now Johnny's interest was caught, so after quickly, and noisily finishing his Brain Freezy he crept up to the small open slot-like window. If the dimensional scope was what he thought it was, he definitely wanted in on this. Peering through the window, with no fear of being caught, Johnny looked into the dark colored, yet surprisingly well lit, lab of Nightmare Membrane. Plenty of wicked looking machines were around the room, some of them even impressed Nny with how torturous they looked. The Nny and Membrane were two of the most inventive Nightmares, preferring to use tools than their own claws.

Sitting on one of the warped tables was Nightmare Gaz, sucking in a disgusting manner, on a juice box straw. How she preferred to "work" was a mystery to Nny, even he didn't know what her method was. Surely it was horrific though.

Johnny looked back to the ghostly appearing Nightmare Membrane he was holding up what Nny assumed was the scope, "With this we'll be able to escape the world of Nightmares to the **Real World**!"

Nny's eyes widened in pure awe, suddenly that scope was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, which was sort of disturbing. He snapped back to the wretched thing called reality and continued listening to the loud mouthed (he has a noise hole right?) Nightmare Membrane, "All we need is one more part from the scope at the Skool."

Nightmare Gaz arched a brow, "Then it really isn't complete yet."

She had a point, much to the ghostly professor's chagrin, one of his goggled eyes twitched, "It will be complete _**soon**_." He corrected, earning a huff from his technical daughter.

Picking her up Nightmare Membrane carried her on one arm to the front door. Soon they'd be free of this world, and without Nightmare Bitters they'd actually be able to have _fun_ without worrying about the Real World being ruined in a few years. As much as the thought of destroying the whole freaking world was, it was a short lasting type of fun. They didn't want to contend with other Nightmares for territory either, nor immediately alerting the armed forces. That'd be a pain in the rear to deal with.

Hopefully they didn't run into other Nightmares while they snuck into the Skool, Nightmare Bitter's improvised castle. With his ghostly abilities it wouldn't be too had to get in and out, but if they did he had a stun gun ready, made by himself of course. They didn't have time to get kill happy, especially since up close and personal wasn't his forte. Yes, all they had to do was avoid getting found out.

Opening the door he was met with the dark figure of Johnny C. Drat. If Nightmare Membrane wasn't pale enough already he was sure ghostly white now.

Inwardly he scrambled to gather himself, trying to recall if had done anything to antagonize the homicidal Nightmare. Nothing came to mind, at least nothing he could think of. Clearing his throat he played innocent, "Well, hello there Johnny what brings you to my home?"

"Hey Johnny." Nightmare Gaze greeted a slight perk to her head.

Lowering his head to her level a smile slithered its way on to Johnny's lips, "Hello Gaz. It's been some time." He greeted, the two had a mutual understanding as they shared similar disdain for those around them. Straightening himself he eyed the ghostly Nightmare evenly, arms crossed behind his back, "I know about your dimensional scope."

Double Drat. Nightmare Gaz huffed and crossed her skeletal thin arms, "It told you to keep it down…" She said dryly, for a so called genius Nightmare Membrane could be a real moron.

Nightmare Membrane shot his daughter a disapproving look which was easily ignored. Looking back to the skinny Nightmare at his door the ghostly one's expression turned more fearful. He like many others were aware of what he was capable of, what he was willing to do. Despite being ghostly, he could still be harmed, and he didn't want a maniac like Johnny C hunting him down. He could be very determined when it came to murder. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Ah, yes, what about it?"

Nny raised himself on his toes, getting in Membrane's face, "I know what it does, and…" He paused dramatically (oooooh, suspense!).

"And?" Nightmare Membrane repeated, somewhat curiously.

Suddenly Johnny grabbed him by his coat collar and pulled him down, causing the taller Nightmare's life to flash before his goggled eyes. It was neat, and horrifying seeing as he thought he was about to be stabbed to death. However, and good for him, no stabbing came.

" **Take me with you**!" Johnny screeched, shaking the ghostly professor. He paused a moment, and grinned in an exaggerated manner, "Please." He said as he let go.

Righting himself Nightmare Membrane adjusted his goggles, eyeing the homicidal maniac warily, "And what happens if I don't…?"

Johnny chuckled, "Well, if you don't…" in a flash he simultaneously grabbed the professor again and produced a knife, seemingly out of nowhere. " **I'll stab you in the ghosty parts**!" He yelled before his voice fell to a more questioning tone, "And honestly did you even need to ask?"

Nightmare Membrane shrugged, "No, just wanted to make sure. And just to be clear, what are the "ghosty parts"?"

"Oh," Johnny said before narrowing his eyes, getting threatening again, "All of them."

Gaz chuckled to herself, enjoying her supposed Father getting threatened at knife point. Glancing her seemingly eternally narrowed eyes at the ghostly Membrane she dully says, "Just let him come, we could use his murdering skill just in case." Her upper lip curled upward cruelly, "Or not, I wouldn't mind seeing you get stabbed repeatedly."

Nightmare Membrane shot another look at the small horror he was carrying. Ignoring her dark jab he considered the idea, not liking the idea of being stabbed or crossing Johnny in general he nodded. The gesture appeased the dark skinned Nightmare causing him to let go. Straighten once more Membrane gave his answer, "Very well, it would be useful if you came. We just need to get a part from the dimensional scope that's in the Skool."

"I'm aware." Johnny stated normally.

"Yes, and before we go we need to put on **these**!" Nightmare Membrane exclaimed pulling out three watch-like things, save for a clock face it had an evil stylized looking smiley, "These will help us blend with the humans in the Real World!"

Johnny arched a brow pointing to the watches, "Why do you have three? And why didn't you put them on earlier?"

Nightmare Membrane ignored the last question and put one of his glove hands on his hip, "It always helps to be prepared!" He declared proudly.

"Right…" Johnny said slowly, not bothering to point out he didn't answer one of his questions. He knew the answer, idiocy.

Membrane looked around before motioning for him to come in. Johnny arched a brow setting into the warped home. He pocketed his knife back into his boot for the time being. The ghostly professor gave him one of the watch things saying, "It'll hurt a bit but rest assured. That is normal." He paused before correcting himself, "Actually it'll hurt a lot."

"Why would it hurt?" Johnny questioned as he put it on. Once he fastened it snuggly he heard a rather drill-like sound coming from it. Sliding his gaze down to the watch thing he saw the smiley face glowing red. That couldn't be good, and it wasn't. In the next second what was no doubt a drill dug into his wrist, his sweet blood juices seeping from the sides. Johnny let out a shrill scream while flailing his arm, it was the most pain he'd felt in a while. Once the drill stopped, tears in his eye he shot a seething glare at Membrane.

Membrane held his hands up, "I told you it'd hurt, you didn't let me explain."

Holding his wrist Johnny C frowned, he was right. Nny just hadn't thought a **freaking watch thing** would drill into his **fucking** arm! Nightmare Membrane was off the hook, for now.

Putting the watch thing on himself Membrane cringed painfully as it drilled into his arm, "My Genetic Imposter Mechanism, G.I.M, for short, changes its wearer's genetic structure to that of a humans! I managed to get a DNA sample from the boy when he was last here. It also needs to get a sample of yours, as well as attach itself to you for it to work. Hence the drilling." The ghostly professor explained helpfully then looked at Nny, "It should be attaching right, about, now."

Johnny yelped as what felt like a nail stab into what he assumed to be his bone, he rubbed his arm trying to ease the pain. "Is it done?" He grumbled, this was getting annoying. As if to answer the glowing red smiley shifted to a frowning face. The magenta background of the smiley changing to a depressing blue, the frowny no longer lit up.

"Yes, it's done, when you next press the button it'll change you to human form." The Nightmare professor explained before flinching, his G.I.M finishing its work.

Johnny looked at his wrist, the area was throbbing with pain but he'd could deal with it. He blinked his purple eyes when he saw the blood was gone. Had the gizmo sucked it up? Nny huffed, that was good he didn't want sticky blood clinging to him. Saved him the trouble of cleaning it.

"Can we go now?" Nightmare Gaz spoke up bringing the two adult's attention to her, much to their surprise her G.I.M was already attached and ready. They hadn't even heard her make a noise much less see her wrap it around her wrist.

"Yes!" Johnny exclaimed arms in the air, "let's go!"

Before Nightmare Membrane or Gaz could even respond the homicidal maniac trotted down their path then towards the school. Nightmare Membrane passed a look to Gaz who merely shrugged. Deciding not to question Nny's seemingly random mood swings the ghostly scientist followed after the maniac.

* * *

Back in the Real World Gaz walked into the living room of the Membrane home, passing by the small lamp shaped like her father. There was so much merchandise of her father it was ridiculous, but he did save the world from **CHAOS** with his miraculous inventions. Gaz even thought she saw wipes once, there was even a clothing line which was pretty much just his lab coat and black gloves.

Carrying her box of crayons and some paper Gaz was getting ready to draw some more piggies, and maybe some horrible monsters. Who may or may not be trying to maul and or eat her bother. Depended on how much her brother ticked her off while she was coloring. Opening up her typically squinted eyes (it was a wonder how she could see) she somewhat surprised to see her brother hogging the couch. All around him was snacks and sodas, apparently he had settled down to watch his DVD sets of Mysterious Mysteries, which was all of them. He even had the one with the episode he was in, during that time his own father had concluded the alien glow orb Zim had as swamp gas (or a weather balloon). The show had sent it to him a gift from appearing, and with a nicely worded letter asking him to stop sending stuff because their storage room of his stuff was full.

Gaz looked to the case he had cracked open, he was only on the first season. She groaned, no way in holy hell did she want to sit through twelve seasons of that garbage, not including her brother's annoying commentary. How the show had lasted that long she didn't know. Gaz shifted her gaze over to her brother who was stuffing his obnoxious mouth full of popcorn, she had to make him leave. His mere presence made her tremble with **rage**.

"Don't you have to monitor your stupid spy cameras or something?" Gaz asked, oddly enough her brother laughed lightly in response.

"And see what? Zim boarding up his windows from the outside?" Dib mused tossing some more popcorn in his mouth. As he went on he sounded increasingly amused as he imagined his arch nemesis jittering with fear, "He's so terrified of Halloween that he won't be doing anything until it passes! He told me himself." Dib added with a smile, Zim hadn't admitted his fear but it was clear enough.

Gaz clutched her crayon box a little harder, one last try, "Are you **sure**? He could be lying."

This gave Dib pause, but was quickly dismissed, "Nah! He was way too freaked out to be faking. You should have seen him Gaz! It was amazing!"

Gaz frowned as her brother reclined against the couch, an unsaid rule between them was whoever got the living room first got to do what they wanted. As much as she could force him out, she honored that unsaid rule like her brother did. Still, it irked her. Grumbling to herself Gaz settled down and began drawing piggies, tuning out the Mysterious Mysteries episode about frog people or something. She twitched irately when her annoying, big-headed brother let out a long sigh of relaxation.

"Ah, this is great Gaz! I really needed this! Nearly half a month of not worrying about Zim! I can get back to other cases I've been neglecting. This is going to be perfect! Nothing can ruin this for me!" Dib declared before he chugged down a can of poop soda.

Gaz huffed, "You just jinxed yourself you know."

Her brother waved this off, "Pft, as if. There's no such thing as jinxing yourself."

Smirking Gaz colored the body of her evil piggy creature, "Now you just made it worse."

Dib rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." He huffed before getting back to his Mysterious Mysteries marathon. There was no way nothing would interrupt his vacation. Nothing could go wrong. It wasn't like there was anything worse than Zim running amuck, right?

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know stringing someone up with their own guts then jamming an entire butcher knife down their throat could be done so fast." Nightmare Gaz commented as they left the Skool, surprisingly only one person got horribly mutilated during their heist. Unfortunately that one had to insult Johnny C so he had to be "properly" punished.

"I've had practice." Nny said smoothly, as he cleaned the butcher knife off, they were back in the Nightmare Membrane home waiting for the mad scientist to complete his dimensional scope.

"Nice." Nightmare Gaz said with a grin, well her upper lip curled and since that was all he could see Johnny assumed it was a grin or at least a smirk.

The homicidal maniac perked, he didn't receive compliments often, "Thank-"

" **My dimensional scope is COMPLETE!"**

The loud yell coming up from the lab caused Johnny to growl and then groan in annoyance, he should have seen that coming honestly. Any good moments he had were always ruined at some point. Johnny gave the ghostly Nightmare a bad look as he floated up the stairs to where he and his technical daughter were waiting. The look went unnoticed as the professor was far to absorbed in his pride at the moment, causing Johnny to cross his toothpick thin arms and grumble to himself. If it wasn't for the fact he was his ticket out of this place he'd have stabbed him in his ghostly organs.

"You mean it's _**now**_ complete." Nightmare Gaz prodded jabbing a finger over in the professor's direction.

Johnny snickered as a look of annoyance emerged on Nightmare Membrane's face, he however didn't respond to her comment, "Now all we need to do is find the correlating location of the big headed boy and use the scope to open the portal. There the fabric of reality between our worlds is thinner."

"How will we find his location?" Nny questioned with a slight raise of a brow and circle of his bony hand. Before the ghostly Nightmare could answer the serial killer Nightmare spoke again, "I'm going to guess you have a device."

"Of course!" The professor exclaimed pulling a radar looking device with two antennas sticking out the top. At the center of the main part was a circular screen showing a single white dot, which by the looks of it was nearby. As Johnny stood up Membrane looked at the screen, "Ah! It's nearby!"

Nightmare Gaz hopped to her feet before she and Johnny followed the ghostly professor, his wispy fog flickering around the bottom of his coat. They came into the living room where he began shifting about trying to pin point the location. Coming to the couch he stopped when he pointed to the middle cushion.

"There it is!" He announced before switching over to the dimensional scope, quickly Johnny C and Gaz gathered around him as he pressed a button on the top of the device. The viewing end began to glow an electric purple as the Nightmares eagerly awaited their portal to freedom.

* * *

Dib was halfway through the third season of Mysterious Mysteries, he'd gone through five bowls of buttered popcorn, two bowls of salted nuts, and two liters of poop soda. Groaning he let out a bubbly soda burp before hiccupping and covering his mouth, "Ugh, maybe…eating that last bowl of popcorn wasn't such a," he groaned letting out another brown bubble producing burp, "Good idea...I knew I put too much butter on that last one…"

Rubbing his head his attention drifted back to the current episode he was watching this one was about mole men. He scoffed at the mention them eating people, "Please their totally vegetarians, well mostly they like eating bugs and worms too. They are just overgrown sentient moles after all."

As much as he loved the show, he also liked commentating on their inaccuracies, but it was fun to do. His light brown eyes drifted over to a bag chips he hadn't touched yet, cautiously he pulled it over, "A little more couldn't hurt, I am on vacation after all…" He reminded himself before tearing it open and viciously consuming the contents.

He stopped mid-bite when he felt something strange. Blinking, his glasses somehow doing it with him, he looked upward. There was a beam of purple light coming from his head. He blinked again, that seemed familiar. Wait. He froze, mouth agape, this couldn't really be happening again. His pupils shrank recalling what his sister said about jinxing himself, and with his luck apparently he had.

Dib screamed as the beam got bigger and the purple light blinded him. Suddenly he was flung back tumbling over the back of the couch. Head hitting the table behind it yelped as he bounced of landing face first on the blue carpeting. Groaning he felt the back of his head, he was definitely going to get a bump for this.

He could hear voices in the background but he couldn't lift his head. Inwardly he denied any thoughts of it being because he had a big head. Even though the voices were muffled due him being in a daze, and throbbing head pain, he knew one of them was different but the two other were very familiar.

 _Dad...?_ Wh _en did he get home?_ Dib thought in dazed, head pained confusion. Man his brain meats hurt right now.

Something rolled him over, blinking his eyes Dib managed to make out a shadowy figure peeking over the back of his couch. A shadow person, he knew it! The figure snaked its way over the back of his couch soon hovering right over him. Head still swimming he only watch in horror it held something up…

* * *

 **Finally, due to a family issue this chapter is late, that and I got out of the swing of drawing so when I tried to write again...I didn't get it down as fast. That and I got caught up watching several cartoon series. So several things really, but this really helped loosen up the writing muscles.**

 **No one died on screen in this ch...will fix that next chapter. Johnny's kill count is up to 2 and both were off screen! Need to fix that pronto!**

 **Please follow/favorite and review to help save Dib's big head.**


End file.
